Curse of Immortality
by Dylan The Crow
Summary: Naruto is cursed by immortality. Watching his friends grow old and waste away, he flees the village and is forced to sleep by the Kyuubi's instincts. Will have multiple crossovers when naruto wakes up at different times. Enjoy!
1. Note and the prolouge

Hello everyone! DTC is here! (Dylan The Crow) This is a hopefully well written story adopted from Sage of Seals with permission. Naruto is immortal, and will wake up in different time periods, therefore meaning different crossovers. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be busting my ass of to make deadlines.

_One dreadful night, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a demon attacked._

_This monster was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a fox able to level mountains with its tails. However, a great leader called the Yondaime Hokage was able to combat the fox and defeated it, sealing it inside his son, wishing for the boy to be treated as a hero._

_Years passed and the boy's heritage remained a secret, keeping him safe from his father's enemies. _

_However, the villagers did not treat him as a human: they only saw the Kyuubi, not the boy._

_So the boy grew up unwanted and unloved._

_The boy, whose name was Naruto, put on a mask: a face of cheeriness and of goodwill._

_He went through the Shinobi Academy, and though his teachers mistreated him, he never gave up._

_On the day of his graduation, Naruto tried and failed to complete the technique necessary for passing._

_So the boy sat and watched as his friends left him behind._

_Given new hope by a teacher, the boy stole a forbidden scroll, giving him new techniques and strength._

_However, he was betrayed by the very teacher who had seemed to help him, and his life was torn asunder._

_For he had just discovered that he was the container of the Kyuubi._

_However, that night he discovered friendship, love, and true strength, as another teacher, one who was so similar yet so distant from him, gave him a reason to live._

_This reason became the heart of his dreams: to protect all those precious to him._

_Naruto was placed on a team, and the three seemed to despise one another._

_However, in due time, they grudgingly accepted one another and began to form bonds of friendship._

_The team went on a mission to the country of Wave, and Naruto discovered that he could help others, even as they helped him._

_He lost a new friend, but learned a new truth: to be strong, one must protect their precious people._

_His bonds with his friends became ever stronger after._

_However, that was also when the three genin learned the truth of the path of the ninja._

_The way of the ninja is death: to be or be killed._

_Shaken by this fact, the boy stood resolute and resolved to change this._

_Returning to the village, the three were entered into the Chuunin exams, tests to show their worthiness._

_The three passed together, and eventually Naruto, as well as his best friend, Sasuke were eventually in the finals._

_Naruto showed his true strength and his will to never give up or go back on his word, solidifying his nindo, his ninja way._

_During Sasuke's match, the tournament was interrupted and the Leaf was invaded._

_Naruto met another boy, Gaara, one who was so alike and yet a mirror of himself._

_The other boy was a Jinchuuriki, a demon container, and Naruto felt his pain._

_Instead of moving on, though, Gaara chose to stay alone and destroy all others._

_Naruto was afraid, not of death, but of this possibility of what he could have become._

_Defeating the sand ninja, Naruto spread his outlook to another, and thus began another friendship._

_However, all was not well._

_Sasuke, yearning for power to defeat his brother, deserted the village to gain what he sought: revenge._

_Naruto and his friends gave chase, and it all came to one final battle at the Valley of the End: Naruto versus Sasuke._

_The clash was epic; a battle of Titans; but the two were evenly matched._

_However, one thing happened to change the outcome._

_Sasuke aimed for Naruto's chest._

_Naruto, in his heart, did not want to harm his friend, and so avoided the blow that would have meant death, taking his friend's attack instead._

_Sasuke left soon after, seeking more power._

_Three years passed._

_Naruto left with the Sannin, Jiraiya, to hone his skills in order to defend himself, as well as bring back his friend._

_And so he waited._

_Coming back, Naruto was assigned a new team, and so they went off, searching for answers._

_Battles were fought and comrades were lost, and Sasuke moved ever closer._

_Only to slip out of their fingers yet again._

_The hidden organization Akatsuki made its move, and a great teacher was killed._

_But with the revenge on his killer, another gained the Will of Fire, the impenetrable drive to protect the village._

_Soon. Sasuke succeeded in killing his brother, only to notice the emptiness inside and so went further along into the darkness._

_The leader of Akatsuki made his move, and Jiraiya was killed by a pupil he himself had taught._

_Naruto was sent off to Mount Myobokuzan to train, grieving over his sensei's death._

_The leader of Akatsuki returned, and Konoha was destroyed._

_Naruto returned in time, though, and an epic battle was fought as the young Shinobi came into his own and showed his true strength in order to save his friends and village._

_He was entrusted with a dream: a wish to give the world peace to save it from pain._

_Time passed._

_Sasuke appeared, and yet disappeared again._

_Naruto trained harder, becoming still more powerful._

_Akatsuki surfaced again, and the organization was defeated in one final battle._

_Sasuke was still nowhere to be found._

_The Rookie Nine of Konoha grew older and wiser._

_Kiba became clan head of the Inuzuka, and became a leading Hunter-Nin._

_Shino took rein of the Aburame and lead his clan to greatness as they showed their loyalty to the village._

_Hinata took control of the Hyuuga and shocked all with her compassion._

_Lee married Sakura and the two settled down, retiring from missions, even though Lee never officially stopped getting stronger._

_Sakura became the head medic of the Konoha Hospital, and was renowned throughout the land for her abilities._

_Tenten and Neji got together, grateful to Hinata for the changes she had wrought in their clan._

_Ino and Chouji married, and the two were never seen apart._

_Shikamaru and Temari were inseparable, always together._

_Gaara led Sunagakure to greatness and was proclaimed the greatest Kazekage to have ever lived. _

_Naruto lived, happy for his friends, yet sorrowful for the loss of his first and best friend._

_Then one day, a message came in._

_Uchiha Sasuke was dead, killed in his blindness and hate._

_Shocked, Naruto took the mantle of Hokage and became the Rokudaime of Konoha. His exploits were great; during his battles with Akatsuki and preperation for facing Sasuke, he had learned the additional elements of water and lightning, learning Storm release, giving him the name "The God of Storms."_

_Time passed, and people changed._

_All but one: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto._

_He did not age._

_He did not weaken._

_He did not die._

_Horrified as he watched his friends grow old and die as he himself remained in his prime, he fled as the village watched in horror as their great leader ran away._

_Finding a cave, he trained to distract himself until he was overtaken by the Kyuubi's instincts and knew nothing, only that he had to sleep._

_And so, Uzumaki Naruto slumbered, and the world around him changed._

_Nothing is final, which is doubly true for mortals._

_The worlds changed, and Naruto slept on._

_However, nothing lasts forever, not even the sleep of a fox._

_And so Uzumaki Naruto awakens…._


	2. Wake up call

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! And to answer the reviews I have gotten:

**moontear1234**: Thank you, but the idea was Sage of Seal's. He really deserves credit for letting me do this. To answer your question, I wasn't quite sure, but now I have decided to make the first one Inuyasha/Naruto. The arc might last at least 20 good-sized chapters, maybe more, depending on how I feel. Thank you, and please keep reading and reviewing!

**Devil Master 7: **Thank you, but again, the credit really goes to Sage of Seals, for letting me do this. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you keep reading!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto's dialogue concerning Sasuke is pretty bad. I wish I could fix it, but I can't, since I don't own Naruto.

**Wake up call**

Warm sunlight streamed through a small opening in the cave. A recent earthquake had just dislodged a small chunk of rock, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the interior of the cave… and pierce the eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto. He stirred but did not awaken. The warm sunlight also illuminated his face, revealing its slightly feral look due to the whisker marks on each cheek. His blonde hair almost glowed in the sunlight. Suddenly the scent of iron drifted into his cave, and his eyes snapped open. "Ugh…" Naruto groaned. ' _Wha… where am I? I remember sleeping but not much else. Oh!'_ "The village!" His shout echoed through the cave. "They must be in a panic! I'd better get going!" He looked around and realized just how big a cave he was in. '_There are some tunnesl located over there…I'll try my luck that way.' _"Let's go!" He ran towards the tunnels, failing to realize the scent of iron, the scent of blood grew stronger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddamit, Shippo, shut up!" This eloquent point made by Inuyasha was emphasized by a nice, hard, fist to the head. After Shippo had sang one of his songs for the fifteenth time, Inuyasha's already fragile patience wore thin. Sango and Miroku looked rather disappointed that they had not been the ones to land the blow, as they already had their arms raised. Kagome, who had just come back from filling up their water in a nearby stream, took in the scene. Inuyasha with his hand ready for another blow, Shippo rolling on the ground clutching his head, Sango going back to grooming Kirara, and Miroku…admiring her form. "Inuyasha! Sit!" Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha immediately dropped to the ground, bits of dirt flying up from the force of the fall. "Quit messing with Shippo! Poor Shippo, I'm sorry Inuyasha was so mean to you." Cried Kagome as she hugged Shippo to her breast, revealing a small amount of cleavage, which was enough to give Miroku a small nosebleed and a happy grin. Sango, correctly guessing what Miroku was thinking, gave him a nice whap on the head. Inuyasha suddenly popped up. "I smell blood!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Inuyasha…" said Sango "That would be Miroku." "Oh…" said Inuyasha "Feh, foolish monk. Did you cut yourself?" "No… not really." Inuyasha snorted and returned to his tree perch. "Um… I'll make some stew." said Kagome. "I'll help you" Sango volunteered. Inuyasha turned away from the scene… and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What…what is this? This isn't my village. These aren't the mountains. What's going on!" Shouted Naruto, panic evident in his voice. By all means, he should have been at the main gates of Konoha by now. Instead, he was facing a large forest, the same one he had been running through. "This…can't be. No, no, this can't be… It's a mistake! That's it! I must have made a wrong turn." He desperately tried to convince himself that he had made a wrong turn. It was too late, for the seeds of doubt had already been sown in his heart. He then noticed a small path to one side. It was overgrown and obviously in disuse, but faintest scent of food drifted from the path. Naruto noticed how hungry he was. He frowned. He shouldn't be this hungry, he had only slept for a few days. Little did he know that the only reason he hadn't died from malnutrition yet was because of the Kyuubi's chakra, which was continually healing him. Even so, he still needed to eat. He decided to go down the path. _'Even if there isn't much, it's still food, and besides, the people making it might know something about whatever is going on' _He reasoned to himself. He started down the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shippo?" "Yeah Inuyasha?" "Shut up." "I can't hear you." "Shut…up." I can't hear you." "SHUT UP!" Yelled Inuyasha, losing his temper. "Don't be mean, Inuyasha." Chided Kagome. Sango sighed. This had been a recurring theme for the past hour, with Shippo saying something to set Inuyasha off, Inuyasha yelling at him, and Kagome telling Inuyasha not to be mean. Lather, rinse, repeat. She wished something could come along and shake it up a little. She immediately dispelled that thought. What if Naraku was here and had somehow heard that thought? Or even some other demon with mind-reading capabilities? She had guarded her mind well in her training, but still… Her thoughts drifted off into training possibilities. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice the low creeping fog that was coming out of the nearby bushes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was worried. This ragtag band of humans and… whatever those other things were, didn't bear any village insignia. Normally he would just chalk it up to being a band of missing-nin, and move on, but something bothered him about this band. **"Demons." **_"Kyuubi? Was that you?"_** "Yes, and shut up. Your voice gets on my nerves. That large cat is a cat demon, and the other two are a small fox demon and a half-dog demon, respectively." **_"And why are you telling me this?" _**"Because if you get any closer they will sense my demonic energy and move accordingly. Scratch that, do whatever you want, I don't care. Goodbye, brat." **"_Hey, who are you calling a brat! Stupid fox…"_ Naruto paused for a moment, considering his options with this new information. He decided he would forget the meeting them plan and just summon up a cloud bank with his **Ranton **and steal the soup pot. He quickly flashed through a couple hand seals and muttered **"Ranton: Kumo Kabā!" **At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, slowly, a single droplet of water evaporated and condensed, forming a small piece of cloud. More and more water droplets went through the same process until a small cloud had formed. Naruto quickly used part of the technique behind the Hidden Mist jutsu to make it render the group in front of him with no senses. He gathered his chakra, and sent the cloud forth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sesshōmaru could be considered cold and aloof, he did have some care in his body. He cared for Jaken. He (although he would never admit it) cared somewhat for Inuyasha. But he definitely cared for Rin. If he hadn't, he never would have saved her life to begin with. That is why, when Rin fell and stumbled two different times, he was at her side. Since he was already occupied, he missed the slight emissions of demonic energy from Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this is so short, but I'll be making the next chapter longer. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing!

To:

**UrCrazyStalker911****: **The first chapter is the same with some alterations, since it was such a good prologue, but now it is going to be all original

**Joaco-kun, ****Fumetsu Kaji****, ****dopplerdee**, and **God of Fate**: Thank you! Please keep reading! I hope you like the way the story goes! 

**Joaco-kun**, I have decided to make the first crossover Inuyasha/Naruto, but I will be putting in a Rosario+Vampire crossover later. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
